De acuerdo al plan
by Ootori Hika-chan
Summary: Que necesitaba Kyoya para conseguir lo que más quería? Alcohol... Rated M y mi primer publicacion :P


-No crees que es demasiado?- pregunto Kaoru a su gemelo mientras abría una bolsa oscura de la cual saco una botella de liquido transparente  
-Es solo una pequeña bromita para Tono. Sería mi venganza porque el sale con Haruhi.-le contesto Hikaru  
-Pero... esto podría traernos consecuencias... el director...  
-Esta es una fiesta de graduación privada, solo está el host club, y nosotros la organizamos, nadie nos controla jeje- El gemelo mayor sonrió con malicia  
-Y Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai?

-ellos están distraídos con Reiko-san

-Muy bien, hagámoslo!- Y sin pensarlo, los gemelos volcaron todo el contenido de aquella botella en el ponche destinado a los convidados de la fiesta que el host club había organizado en honor a la graduación de los gemelos y Haruhi, los últimos hosts originales.

-Te vas, tono?!- gritaron los gemelos-no! no sin antes probar el delicioso ponche que preparamos especialmente para ti  
-Lo siento chicos, pero es importante. Mis padres me convocaron a una reunión de emergencia.  
-A esta hora?  
-Discúlpenme...- Y así Tamaki salió corriendo de la sala, no sin antes besar dulcemente a su novia, Haruhi, la codiciada host

-Que sucedió con él, Kyoya-sempai?- le preguntó la chica al más informado de todos los hombres del planeta-se fue sin decirme nada...  
-Oh, no demasiado, Haruhi. Su padre lo llamo por un problema interno de uno de los hoteles Suoh  
-Ya veo...- Haruhi se sirvió un poco de ponche mientras hablaba- Últimamente no hemos tenido nada de tiempo para hablar... el ha estado en Londres y cuando viene su padre...-bebió el líquido  
-No te preocupes- Kyoya tomo un vaso- es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad... eso espero- el reflejo de los anteojos impidió q Haruhi viera la mueca que Kyoya hizo.  
- Q delicioso está este ponche no crees?- pregunto ella, para cambiar de tema

-Lo está, dame otro poco

-Si- y ambos quedaron bebiendo un vaso tras otro de aquel 'bautizado' ponche...

-Ne, Hikaru?- llamó el gemelo menor a su hermano  
-Nani, Kaoru?  
-Ese poche...-  
-Si?-  
-No tenia alcohol?  
-Así es  
-Recuerdas lo susceptible que es Kyoya-sempai a alcoholizarse fácilmente?  
-Si, que hay con eso?- Hikaru estaba totalmente distraído  
-Crees q Haruhi sea de beber?  
-No, para nada. Como crees eso?  
-Mira...- y ambos dirigieron su vista hacia donde ambos host reían histéricamente de las cosas sin sentido que se decían entre si

-y..y... entonces jajajajaj Tamaki creyó que eso era comida plebeya hip- reía Haruhi atontada  
-Valla...hip...ese idiota! Una... caja de preservativos ajjajajajajaja tu padre? Hip Hip- sin duda la conversación había tomado un camino interesante entre ellos.

-Ese hiP ajjajaj, ese chico es mas virgen que la mismísima maría- Reía Kyoya tambaleante  
-Sin duda jajajaj hip hip... pro...tu también lo eres, estoooy segura- Haruhi estaba sin duda alguna peor

-Por supuesto que no!,

-Lo ereeees

-Tú lo eres!  
-Claro que lo soy hip hip como tuu  
-Quieres que te demuestre q no lo soy? hip jjejejeje  
-Claaaaaaaaaaaaarooooo

y Kyoya tomo a Haruhi de la mano tironeándola tambaleante fuera de la habitación, los gemelos trataron de seguirlo pero perdieron su rastro, honey y Mori ya se habían ido a casa  
-Tachibana!-ordeno Kyoya tratando de parecer lo más sobrio posible-llévanos ya mismo a la segunda mansión

-Sí, señor, pero ahí no hay nadie.

-Lo sé. Llévanos

-Vamos- ordeno el de lentes y, algunos minutos más tarde, el lujoso coche se detenía frente a la gigantesca segunda mansión Ootori.-Ven, Haruhi- Kyoya atrajo a la chica y, ambos tambaleándose, la llevo ha adentro, entrando en la primer habitación que encontró  
-Y bien?- preguntó la chica cruzando sus brazos-como me lo demostrarás?  
-Así!- y sin decir más, Kyoya se abalanzó sobre la joven, tomándola entre sus brazos mientras buscaba sus labios con una insistente pasión.  
Haruhi, sin saber si era por el alcohol, o por sus más oscuros pensamientos lo ayudó uniendo ella misma sus bocas a la vez enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él.

Kyoya la empujo sobre la enorme cama que coronaba la habitación, dejándose llevar por sus deseos, recuperando lentamente el control sobre su mente. Sin embargo decidido a no dejar pasar esta oportunidad de tenerla.-Haruhi-susurro en su oído-Luego de esto, no querrás ver a Tamaki nunca más en tu vida-  
-Haz que lo olvide- ordenó ella buscando desabotonar la camisa del morocho

Y él la ayudó, besándola con fiereza animal, sintiendo injusto que ella permaneciera vestida. Le quitó la blusa de seda que los gemelos le habían obligado a llevar, admirando luego aquella nívea piel. Besó su cuello, bajando lentamente hacia su busto acariciándolo por encima del sostén. Haruhi gimió al sentir aquellas frías manos en su pecho. Y se sobresaltó cuando estas pasaron hacia su espalda, donde desabrocharon aquella intima prenda que impedía al joven Ootori llegar a donde quería.

Haruhi, recobrando un poco de sobriedad intentó cubrirse, pero él se lo impidió, tomando las manos de ella entre una de las suyas, elevando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y mirándola fijamente.  
No era para nada plana como todos creían, no ahora, al menos, sus pequeños pechos, sin embargo, a Kyoya parecían llamarlo, decirle 'acércate'

Y Kyoya, atendió el llamado. Sus labios pasaron de la boca al pecho de la chica, tomando, besando y mordiendo uno mientras su mano masajeaba lentamente el otro. Haruhi estaba perdida en un mundo irreconocible para ella, gemía por cada contacto.  
-Te parezco un virgen?- le dijo él a la vez q dejaba sus pechos en paz, bajando entonces sus manos, desabrochando el pantalón de ella, quitándoselo de un tirón, dejándola solo con aquella ultima prenda, sus bragas que, para él, estaban completamente de más.

-Espera, Kyoya!- dijo Haruhi, algo molesta -no es justo que tú hagas todo!- Y así, lo volteo, posicionándose sobre el besándolo, besando su cuello y bajando con sus manos, sintiendo sus marcados abdominales. Acariciando cada parte expuesta del chico.

Bajo hasta el abultado pantalón de él, desabrochándolo algo sorprendida por sus propias acciones

y acaricio su miembro sobre la tela del bóxer. Kyoya gruño, sintiendo q crecía aun más. -Maldición, Haruhi- dijo-No soporto más!- y en un solo movimiento se quito las pocas ropas que le quedaban y se posicionó sobre ella otra vez, besándola salvajemente

Metió su mano por entre las piernas de ella rozando con sus dedos la zona mas sensible escuchándola gemir su nombre a todo pulmón. Quito aquella ultima tela q los separaba y se acomodo entre sus piernas, rozando sus intimidades-Haruhi- la llamo con una voz q parecía gruñido- a partir de ahora serás mía

-S...s...si! solo hazlo de una vez Kyoya!-gritó ella, harta de esperarlo  
-segura?  
-si! Por favor...- el la miró a los ojos, sabiendo q ella solo decía lo q el alcohol le ordenaba, sabia q mañana cuando despertaran seguramente lo golpearía o lo odiaría, pero justo ahora, la tenia así, rogando por él, y no se negaría, disfrutando.

Por fin reunió el coraje para aprovecharse de ella y besándola dulcemente para distraerla la penetró. Haruhi se aferro a su amante, el dolor repentino la obligo a pegarse a él, la asustó. Una lagrima callo por su mejilla.  
-Esta bien- la consoló Kyoya con un nuevo beso- ya pasará- y dejo q se acostumbre a él para comenzar a moverse en un vaivén lento q fue acelerando a medida q noto como ella comenzaba a disfrutarlo-  
-Ky...Kyoya- gemía ella- e...es...genial

-Sin duda lo es- le respondió el chico sintiendo q pronto todo acabaría, acelero sus envestidas haciendo a Haruhi gritar aun mas fuerte  
-Kyoya... yo...yo...ya...voy a...-Haruhi llego al clímax completamente y Kyoya la siguió casi al instante al sentirla presionarlo.  
Cayeron rendidos y, antes de q ella se quedara dormida el susurró-te amo, mi querida plebeya

al día siguiente...

El sol q se colaba por la ventana despertó a la castaña...-cielos-pensó- q terrible dolor de cabeza.

Mientras trataba de despejarse Haruhi noto algo raro, no estaba en su casa, de hecho no recordaba haber llegado JAMAS a su casa. En cierta forma, no recordaba nada desde su charla con Kyoya sobre lo inocente q podía llegar a ser Tamaki. algo se movió a su lado, haciéndola sobresaltar, entonces lo vio... no estaba sola! alguien dormía con ella, y no solo eso... ese alguien era kyoya!, su sempai!, el mejor amigo de su novio!

Automáticamente un grito se escapo de sus labios, despertando al chico- que... que pasa? HARUHI?!- Kyoya fingió sobresaltarse, le dolía la cabeza pero recordaba no obstante ahora le convenía hacerse el tonto.

-Kyoya- sempai- llorisqueo Haruhi tapándose cuanto podía con la sabana..-Q... fue lo q paso?

-sinceramente, no tengo idea, pero creo q bebí de más

-PUES CLARO Q BEBISTE!- Grito totalmente descolocada lanzándose sobre él- Q ME HICISTE KYOYA-SEMPAI!?  
-YO NO TE HICE NADA! no se q sucedió pero si estás aquí fue porque quisiste

-Yo...no!... q pasara con Tamaki?- Haruhi comenzó a llorar  
-No sé, no me importa demasiado lo q pase con el pero por favor no llores- Kyoya la abrazó tratando de ignorar la desnudez d ella y la propia- lamento q haya ocurrido algo de lo q te arrepientes  
-no...está bien...yo...debo irme...

Haruhi salió tan rápido como pudo, dejando al Ootori a solas. Cuando se fue, Kyoya solo sonrió con malicia y susurró- todo va de acuerdo al plan... esperemos q las vacantes en esa universidad en USA a la q enviarán a Tamaki no se agoten pronto porque a Haru... no la perderé. Y así, se metió en la casa, quería dormir un poco más, soñando con todo lo de la noche anterior.


End file.
